1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically relates to commands in a computer system.
2. Background Art
A content management system (CMS) allows many users to efficiently share electronic content such as text, audio files, video files, pictures, graphics, etc. Content management systems typically control access to content in a repository. A user may generate content, and when the content is checked into the repository, the content may be subsequently processed by the CMS according to predefined rules. A user may also check out content from the repository, or link to content in the repository while generating content. The rules in a CMS assure that content that comes into or out of the system or that is linked to meets desired criteria specified in the rules.
Known content management systems check their rules when content comes into or out of the system. If a rule is satisfied, the CMS may perform subsequent processing on the content. Known content management systems may include rules related to bursting, linking, and synchronization. Bursting rules govern how a document is bursted, or broken into individual chunks, when the document is imported or checked into the repository. By bursting a document into chunks, the individual chunks may be potentially reused later by a different author. Linking rules are used for importing and associating objects related to a CMS document based on particular elements or attributes from the document as specified by the rules. For example, an XML document that references external images can take advantage of linking rules so that relationships between the XML content and the external images are automatically created when the document is imported or checked into the repository. Another kind of linking rule governs what content in a repository a user may link to in a document that will be subsequently checked into the repository. Synchronization rules govern synchronization between content and metadata related to the content. For example, a synchronization rule may specify that whenever a specified CMS attribute is changed, a particular piece of XML in the content should be automatically updated with that attribute's value.
In known content management systems, a user can choose to execute any of a number of simple commands. Users often perform tasks composed of multiple simple commands. These tasks can be repeated a number of times in a single day. Users must repeatedly select the same simple commands to perform a certain task. While performing a task with one or two steps may be inconvenient, when tasks are composed of many simple commands, repeating steps to accomplish a task wastes a lot of the user's time. Without a way to automatically create compound commands based on how a user actually uses the system, users will continue to waste time by having to select the same sequence of simple commands to perform a task.